1. Field of the Invention
The object of the invention is a bicycle frame with a pedal hub connection part and a frame column part. The invention also relates to a bicycle and a method and assembly kit for assembling the bicycle frame and bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bicycle traditionally has a stationary frame part. Such a bicycle takes relatively much space during transport. There also are bicycles, which are foldable, but even then they will require quite a lot of transport space both in the longitudinal and lateral direction.